Electronic circuit packages or designs are often composed of a variety of components delivered and/or provided by different sources. For example, the electronic circuit design may include boards/backplanes, cards, multi-chip modules, chips, etc., plugged into each other. The various physical components of the package are connected to each other via connectors, wires, solder lines, etc. During the design process for the electronic circuit package, a simulation process may be performed to enable designers to simulate the design using software tools, thereby testing the function of the design before its actual build. Part of the simulation process is to ensure the various components of the design are correctly connected.